Help:Gebruik van afbeeldingen
| |- | |} Deze handleiding geeft informatie over de twee stappen van het plaatsen van een afbeelding in een artikel: een afbeelding uploaden en vervolgens in een artikel plaatsen. Let op: als u twijfelt of een afbeelding vrij is van auteursrechten (copyright), kijk dan eerst bij Wikipedia:Beleid voor gebruik van media! Afbeeldingen waar auteursrechten op rusten zijn niet toegestaan en worden verwijderd! Uploaden van afbeeldingen Afbeeldingen voor gebruik in artikelen moeten altijd geüpload worden naar een Wikipedia-server, andere afbeeldingen kunnen niet direct gebruikt worden. Afbeeldingen kunnen geüpload worden op de Nederlandstalige Defensieweb Wikipedia Gebruik van Wikimedia Commons Op Commons mogen alleen afbeeldingen worden geplaatst waarop geen (traditionele) auteursrechten rusten. Fair use en afbeeldingen waarop auteursrechten rusten zijn er (net zoals op deze Nederlandstalige Defensieweb Wikipedia) niet toegestaan. Commons is een meertalig project dat ook een Nederlandstalige hoofdpagina heeft. Als u op Commons bestanden wilt uploaden, heeft u daar ook een gebruikersnaam nodig. Sinds 27 mei 2008 kunt u ook gebruik maken van een 'unified login', daarmee is dezelfde gebruikersnaam in meerdere Wikimedia-projecten waaronder ook Commons te gebruiken. Bezoek om de gebruikersnaam die u hier heeft ook aan te maken in de andere wiki's. Er zitten twee bijzonderheden aan het gebruik van de Commons: *Alleen geregistreerde gebruikers kunnen bestanden uploaden. Dat registreren is overigens even eenvoudig en snel als op de Wikipedia, en u kunt dezelfde gebruikersnaam en hetzelfde wachtwoord gebruiken. *Op de Commons is men duidelijk strenger in auteursrechtenkwesties. Bij elk bestand moet een "licentie" worden vermeld, waaronder het bestand wordt gepubliceerd, en die het gebruik ervan regelt: een gebruiksrechtformule, in normale taal. Er zijn diverse licenties in omloop; op Commons:Copyright tags staat een opsomming en een beschrijving van de reikwijdte ervan. Voor alle geaccepteerde licenties wordt commercieel gebruik uitdrukkelijk toegestaan. De meest voorkomende "tags" zijn PD (public domain) en GFDL (GNU free documentation license) en CC-BY (Creative Commons). De laatsten worden het meest gebruikt voor "eigen werk" zoals zelfgemaakte foto's. Bekijk voordat u foto's op de Commons uploadt eerst een paar pagina's van afbeeldingen en welke copyright-tags zijn gebruikt. Klik vooral door naar de pagina's die die tags beschrijven om u vertrouwd te maken met de betekenis ervan. Als u tegen de Commons-etiquette zondigt, dan wordt u daar door een moderator op gewezen. Als een onduidelijke of niet-toegestane auteursrechtensituatie langer dan zeven (7) dagen duurt, wordt een mediabestand verwijderd. Het is op Commons de bedoeling om alle afbeeldingen en andere media in een of meer categorieën te plaatsen. Het vinden van een geschikte categorie is vaak even lastig. Als u er echt niet uitkomt, zoek dan via Commons:Category:Topics naar subcategorieën tot u een of meer geschikte tegenkomt. Met de tool CommonSense (niet altijd beschikbaar) kunt u voor uw afbeelding na het uploaden een aantal mogelijke categorieën laten opzoeken. Vaak zullen hier een aantal goede categoriën bijzitten, maar niet altijd. Gebruik alleen die categorieën waarvan u denkt dat ze zinvol zijn voor de afbeelding. Controleren van licenties, categorisatie en gebruik Met de Gallery-tool (Engelstalig, niet altijd beschikbaar) kunt u zien of uw afbeeldingen onder de juiste licenties zijn geüpload. Vul achter 'Wiki' het wikiproject in waar u de afbeelding heeft geüpload ('nl' in het eerste veld of selecteer 'commons.wikimedia.org' in het tweede veld) en vul bij 'Filter by User' uw gebruikersnaam in op het betreffende project en klik vervolgens op de knop 'Load'. Een lijst met de meest recente door u geüploade afbeeldingen verschijnt nu (standaard 25 per pagina, maar onderaan kan het aantal worden vergroot tot 250) met de licenties ('tags') waaronder ze zijn geüpload en het gebruik ervan in artikelen en de toegevoegde categorieën (beide onder 'usage'). Als bij 'tags' een melding 'no license tag!' verschijnt, betekent dit dat de licentie niet in orde is er dus een kans is dat deze afbeelding op termijn ter verwijdering wordt voorgedragen. Voorkom dit door alsnog de juiste licentie toe te voegen. Onder 'usage' kan de melding 'orphan!' verschijnen, die erop wijst dat de afbeelding nergens gebruikt wordt (geldt niet voor zoeken in de commons) of niet is gecategoriseerd. Deze meldingen zorgen er niet altijd meteen voor dat uw afbeelding zal worden verwijderd, maar in het geval dat geen categorisatie wordt toegepast is wel het wenselijk dit alsnog te doen, zodat anderen de afbeelding ook makkelijker kunnen vinden. Afbeeldingen die niet worden gebruikt zijn een minder groot probleem. Wel is het wenselijk om te overwegen of door u geüploade afbeeldingen, die niet meer gebruikt worden en waarvan u denkt dat die ook in de toekomst niet meer nodig zijn (bijvoorbeeld omdat er een geschiktere versie van beschikbaar is), u ze niet beter ter verwijdering kunt voordragen. Als u denkt dat een ander project binnen wikimedia uw ongebruikte afbeeldingen nog wel zou kunnen gebruiken, kunt u ook overwegen om ze over te plaatsen naar de commons. Uploaden van bestanden Indien u een foto, geluidsbestand of video heeft die goed bij een artikel past, meld u dan eerst aan bij het betreffende project en klik dan: *Op de Nederlandse Wikipedia in de linker kolom op Upload bestand, of *op Wikimedia Commons in de linker kolom op Upload file. U krijgt nu een formulier te zien met daarin een aantal opties: Het kan niet genoeg herhaald worden: afbeeldingen moeten vrij zijn van auteursrechten! Afbeeldingen die via Wikipedia in het vrij domein zijn terechtgekomen, kunnen overal ter wereld gebruikt worden en door rechtszaken tegen auteursrechtenschendingen kan Wikipedia in grote problemen komen! Schending van auteursrechten is strafbaar! Vermeld daarom zo volledig mogelijk de informatie over de auteursrechtensituatie. Typen afbeeldingen thumb|150px|Links een uitvergroting van een [[vectorafbeelding (zoals SVG), rechts van een rasterafbeelding (zoals PNG)]] De mediawiki-software ondersteunt een aantal formaten voor afbeeldingen. In de tabel hieronder staat welke waarvoor het meest geschikt zijn. JPEG/JPG moet eigenlijk alleen voor foto's en nooit voor grafisch werk gebruikt worden, omdat door het compressiealgoritme van JPG artefacten (blokjes) kunnen ontstaan. Bij foto's valt dit minder op. Het verschil tussen SVG en PNG zit hem in het interne formaat, SVG is een vectorformaat, PNG een rasterformaat. SVG is makkelijk om te zetten naar PNG (de mediawiki-software doet dit ook omdat pure SVG nog niet veel ondersteund wordt), andersom niet. De grote voordelen van SVG zijn echter dat de afbeelding makkelijk aan te passen is (bijvoorbeeld kleurcorrecties in vlaggen of aanvullingen in een grafiek) zonder kwaliteitsverlies, en dat de afbeelding onbeperkt van enorm klein naar enorm groot geschaald kan worden, zonder dat zoals bij PNG de pixels zichtbaar worden. Hierdoor verdient SVG vaak de voorkeur boven PNG. Vanuit de gemeenschap wordt het gebruik van SVG ook toegejuicht. Een afbeelding plaatsen Er is een groot aantal mogelijkheden om een afbeelding in een artikel te plaatsen. Hieronder worden de meestgebruikte methoden uitgelegd, met daarbij steeds de code om een afbeelding te genereren en daarna het resultaat. De afbeelding wordt over het algemeen geplaatst door een link te plaatsen, met daarachter optioneel een aantal opties: optie1|optie2|optie3|... Let op: *Voor de afbeeldingsnaam moet "Afbeelding:" of "Image:" geplaatst worden. *De naam mag spaties bevatten, deze mogen echter als liggend streepje ("_") geschreven worden. *De naam moet de afbeeldingsnaam zoals bovenaan de pagina staat zijn, dus niet zoals uit de URL. *De afbeeldingsnaam is hoofdlettergevoelig. Test.jpg is niet hetzelfde als Test.JPG. (dit geldt niet voor de eerste letter: test.jpg en Test.jpg zijn hetzelfde). *De extensie (.jpg, .svg, .png, .gif, ...) is verplicht. De afbeeldingen op wikipedia of commons zijn vaak te groot om direct in een artikel te plaatsen. Zie voor aanwijzingen hoe u een afbeelding in een ander formaat op een pagina kunt gebruiken. Het is dus niet de bedoeling om zelf kleinere versies van afbeeldingen te uploaden. In de hieronderstaande voorbeelden gebruiken we steeds een afbeelding van een kleine aardhommel als voorbeeld. Wilt u zelf testen, doe dit dan in de Zandbak. Succes! Een afbeelding plaatsen: eenvoudig Een afbeelding invoegen is heel eenvoudig: Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg Dit geeft: Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg Een afbeelding plaatsen: thumbnail Het nadeel van deze methode is dat de afbeelding op oorspronkelijke grootte midden in de tekst komt. Over het algemeen is het het mooist om afbeeldingen rechts van de tekst te hebben in een wat kleiner formaat. Gebruik dan: [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|'thumb']] Dit geeft: thumb Een afbeelding plaatsen met beschrijving Bij een afbeelding kan ook een beschrijving geplaatst worden. Het kan, maar het is lang niet altijd nodig. Als u een artikel over de aardhommel schrijft, dan spreekt het vanzelf dat het plaatje een aardhommel toont. Dat hoeft u er niet onder te schrijven. Een beschrijvng is zinvol als u iets meer over de afbeelding kunt vertellen, bijvoorbeeld dat de foto bij een bepaalde gelegenheid is gemaakt. Je maakt een beschrijvng met: [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|thumb|'Een aardhommel zuigt honing uit een bloem']] Dit geeft: thumb|Een aardhommel zuigt honing uit een bloem Een afbeelding herschalen Vaak zijn afbeeldingen te groot voor in het artikel. Dit is geen probleem, het is ook niet de bedoeling dat u zelf die afbeelding gaat verkleinen: de Wikipedia-software kan dat voor u doen. Bovendien kunnen geïnteresseerden de foto dan nog steeds in volledige grootte bekijken - als ze dat willen (door er op te klikken). Zoiets heet een thumbnail. Een eerste voorbeeld hiervan zagen we hierboven al met het gebruik van de thumb-optie. Het voordeel van de Thumb-optie is dat afbeeldingen in een uniforme grootte in beeld komen. Geregistreerde gebruikers kunnen via hun de grootte voor thumbnails aanpassen. Bij een grotere monitor, met een breedbandverbinding is het bijvoorbeeld prettig om de grootte van 150 naar bijvoorbeeld 300 te verhogen, maar bij een modemverbinding kan 75 een betere optie zijn. Verder kan op de pagina zelf de afbeelding ook nog vergroot of verkleind worden. Het nadeel hiervan is dat alle gebruikers deze op dezelfde grootte zien. Wees hier dus spaarzaam mee. Stel: we willen de afbeelding verkleinen tot 100 pixels: dan doen we: [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|'100px']] Dat geeft dan: 100px Opmerkingen: *Het herschalen van afbeeldingen gebeurt op de server van Wikipedia zelf. Dit betekent dat bij een grote afbeelding de gebruiker de grote afbeelding zelf niet binnenhaalt, maar de verkleinde versie. Hierdoor hoeft de gebruiker minder lang te wachten op het laden van de afbeelding. *Het is niet wenselijk een afbeelding te vergroten: in de eerste plaats komt dit de beeldkwaliteit niet ten goede (dit geldt niet voor SVG). In de tweede plaats verwacht een bezoeker een grotere afbeelding als hij op het plaatje klikt, en dat werkt niet als de afbeeldng al vergroot is (dit geldt ook voor SVG). *Het is ook mogelijk naast een maximum breedte, ook een maximum hoogte op te geven. De server herschaalt dan automatisch de afbeelding zodat hij beide grenzen niet overschrijdt. Een voorbeeld: maximum horizontaal 50 pixels en verticaal 70 pixels: [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|'50x70px']] 50x70px Tekst bij een afbeelding zetten Zoals al gezien bij het genereren van een afbeelding door middel van "thumb" is het mogelijk een beschrijving bij een afbeelding te plaatsen. Bij afbeeldingen waarbij geen kader geplaatst wordt, kan er toch een beschrijving bijgeschreven worden. Deze wordt dan zichtbaar als men met de muis even op de afbeelding blijft staan. Voeg dan net als bij de thumbnail een opmerking toe als laatste argument. Voorbeeld: [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|100px|'Kleine aardhommel']] Dit geeft: 100px|Kleine aardhommel Dit kun je ook doen als je geen schaling gebruikt. Opmerking: *De omschrijving moet altijd de laatste van de opties zijn. *Het verdient de voorkeur om een thumbnail met omschrijving te gebruiken. Plaats van de afbeelding op de pagina Het verdient de voorkeur om alle wat grotere afbeeldingen rechts van de tekst te plaatsen. Worden alle afbeeldingen helemaal bovenaan het artikel geplaatst, nog voor de tekst, dan worden deze allemaal aan de rechterkant onder elkaar geplaatst. Afbeelding in een paragraaf Hoort een afbeelding bij een bepaald deel van een artikel, plaats de afbeelding dan bovenaan, direct onder de kop van de paragraaf. Deze komt dan mooi rechts bij dit deel van het artikel. Links of gecentreerd Soms is het echter wenselijk om de afbeelding links of gecentreerd te hebben. In de thumb-optie kan dan left of center gebruikt worden. De thumb kan ook weggelaten worden. Dan moet ook een grootte bijgevoegd worden. De artikeltekst loopt rechts en/of links langs de afbeelding door. Voorbeeld: [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|thumb|'left'|Afbeelding links]] [[Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|'right'|100px|Afbeelding rechts]] Dit geeft: thumb|left|Afbeelding links right|100px|Afbeelding rechts Opmerkingen: *De volgorde van de opties maakt niet uit, zolang de omschrijving maar de laatste is. *De beschrijving is te zien door met de muis op de afbeelding te gaan staan. *De tekst vloeit om de afbeeldingen heen. Zonder left, right of thumb staan de afbeeldingen in de tekst, wat vaak minder mooi is. *Is de afbeelding een portret, dan is het niet fraai als de afgebeelde persoon van de pagina wegkijkt. Kijkt hij naar rechts, dan moet de afbeelding dus bij voorkeur links op de pagina. Iets dergelijks geldt ook voor de hommel die hier als voorbeeld is gebruikt: een dergelijk plaatje oogt aan de rechterkant beter, zodat de hommel in de richting van de pagina vliegt. *left en thumb zijn te combineren. Verdrongen afbeelding Soms hoort een afbeelding bij een bepaald deel van een artikel, maar wordt deze door de bovenliggende afbeeldingen naar beneden gedrukt. Ten eerste moet dan afgevraagd worden of er niet teveel afbeeldingen in het artikel staan. Is dit niet het geval, dan kan de afbeelding eventueel links geplaatst worden (zie hierboven). Een andere truc is het gebruiken van de clear="all" methode. Hierbij wordt een nieuwe regel aangemaakt met als eis dat de pagina over de gehele breedte vrij is. De afbeelding wordt dan helemaal vrij geplaatst en de artikeltekst gaat onder de afbeelding verder (zie voorbeeld in de volgende paragraaf). Voorbeeld: Gat onder de afbeelding Na de tag onder een afbeelding ontstaat soms een gat, door een andere afbeelding die aan de rechterkant doorloopt. Door niet clear="all", maar clear="left" te gebruiken, wordt alles rechts van de afbeelding genegeerd, en gaat de navolgende tekst direct onder de afbeelding verder. Geavanceerde afbeeldingen Originele grootte Als een afbeelding, zoals een diagram, in de oorspronkelijke grootte maar met een kader en omschrijving in de tekst geplaatst moet worden, kan in plaats van thumb ook frame gebruikt worden. Voorbeeld: [[Afbeelding:Rechthoek.png|'frame'|Een rechthoek]] Het resultaat is hier rechts te bekijken frame|Een rechthoek Bewerk-linkjes door de tekst Als een aantal afbeeldingen bovenaan rechts geplaatst worden, dan kan het gebeuren dat er een aantal "bewerk"-linkjes dwars door de tekst heen lopen. Een oplossing hiervoor is gebruikmaken van het Wrapper- of galerij rechts-sjabloon. Voorbeeld: |'thumb|Een eerste afbeelding '|-''' '''|thumb|Een tweede afbeelding |-''' '''|thumb|Een derde afbeelding |} Wat hier gebeurt is dat er een aangemaakt wordt die rechts op de pagina geplaatst wordt met daarin de afbeeldingen, waardoor de "bewerk"-linkjes weer goed komen te liggen. Zie voor een voorbeeld Amersfoort. Opmerkingen: *Vergeet niet voor een afbeelding steeds een |''' te plaatsen. *Vergeet niet tussen twee afbeeldingsregels steeds een '|-' te plaatsen. *Vergeet niet de tabel af te sluiten met een '''|}. Fotogalerij :Zie ook . Door gebruik te maken van de volgende opmaak worden de afbeeldingen automatisch geschaald en in een galerij gezet, met vier afbeeldingen per rij, in een box van 120 bij 120 pixels: Voorbeeld: De eerste vijf... Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|Dit is een kleine aardhommel Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|Dit is ook een kleine aardhommel Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|En dit is er ook een Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|Aardhommels kunnen goed demonstreren hoe je plaatjes toont Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|met onderschriften erbij ...en de laatste: Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|In de beschrijving kunnen ook links worden geplaatst, zoals naar de Aardhommel Dat geeft het volgende resultaat: De eerste vijf... Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|Dit is een kleine aardhommel Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|Dit is ook een kleine aardhommel Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|En dit is er ook een Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|Aardhommels kunnen goed demonstreren hoe je plaatjes toont Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|met onderschriften erbij ...en de laatste: Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg|In de beschrijving kunnen ook links worden geplaatst, zoals naar de Aardhommel ;Extra opties: Dit geeft vijf afbeeldingen per rij, op een formaat van maximaal 80 bij 60 pixels. Enkel een link naar een afbeelding plaatsen Soms komt het voor dat er enkel een link naar een afbeelding - of een geluidsfragment of film - nodig is, zonder dat de afbeelding in de tekst zelf geplakt wordt. Dit werkt zo: [[Media:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg]] (dus Media en niet Afbeelding), en dit geeft Media:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg. Net zoals bij elke doodnormale Wiki-link werkt dit: Klik hier voor een mooie afbeelding van de kleine aardhommel Dit geeft dan: Klik hier voor een mooie afbeelding van de kleine aardhommel Direct naar de beschrijvingpagina linken Als je op een overlegpagina een afbeelding wilt bespreken kan het nodig zijn om naar de beschrijvingspagina van een afbeelding te linken. Dat gaat heel eenvoudig; [[':'Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg]] (let op de dubbelepunt na de ), en dit geeft zoiets: [[:Afbeelding:Aardhommel_kleine.jpg. Zie ook * voor extra functionaliteit * Wikipedia:Beleid voor gebruik van media * Wikipedia:Verzoek om afbeeldingen: overzicht van artikelen waarbij afbeeldingen gewenst zijn * : Openbare bronnen * : Tekstopmaak * Wikipedia:Zandbak om te experimenteren * Speciaal:Upload: waar je afbeeldingen kan uploaden * GIMP: vrij programma om afbeeldingen te bewerken * m:Help:Images and other uploaded files Afbeeldingen Categorie:Wikipedia:Afbeeldingen